


proud

by robs



Series: Let's try something new (NaNo17) [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Female Sugawara Koushi, Gen, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Michimiya Yui - Freeform, NaNoWriMo 2017, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, implied/referenced self-esteem issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: È stato difficile guardarla donare il suo cuore alla gente solo per poi vederselo sempre restituire con stizza, ogni volta più incrinato e ammaccato della precedente, e la comparsa di Tetsurou nelle loro vite è stata una vera e propria benedizione. Per Kou, senza ombra di dubbio, ma anche per Daichi stesso: assistere con impotenza al dolore sempre maggiore di una parte così importante di sé e all'appassire, graduale ma inevitabile, della fiducia di Kou in se stessa e negli altri sono pesati su di lui per quello che a suo avviso è stato davvero troppo tempo.





	proud

Fin da quando si sono conosciuti durante l'assemblea di benvenuto il loro primo giorno alla Karasuno, Daichi e Kou sono stati inseparabili: l'essere in classe insieme e l'avere in comune un immenso amore per la pallavolo, pur preferendo ruoli diversi in campo, hanno sicuramente avuto un impatto notevole sul loro legame, ma nessuno dei due può negare che la semplice simpatia a pelle che hanno subito provato l'uno per l'altra nell'incontrarsi sia stata senza precedenti per entrambi.

Il fatto che quasi tutti i loro familiari e amici, comuni o no, avessero deciso da subito che da un rapporto come il loro potesse solamente scaturire in una relazione romantica ha sempre infastidito entrambi: non c'è mai stato un briciolo di attrazione nel loro legame, reciproca o meno, e pensare che fosse così impossibile da accettare per chiunque è sempre stata una pillola difficile da ingoiare. Perché supportarsi a vicenda ed essere presenti l'uno per l'altra in ogni momento importante delle rispettive carriere, scolastiche e sportive, sono considerati prerogativa _esclusiva_ di una coppia di innamorati?

Solo poche delle persone che hanno incontrato dopo essersi conosciuti hanno subito accettato che la loro è un'amicizia del tutto platonica, senza mai successivamente insinuare con serietà il contrario, e non c'è davvero da stupirsi che siano le stesse che col trascorrere degli anni hanno tenuto più vicine: il fatto che la maggior parte di loro abbia finito per essere costituita da compagni di squadra di uno o dell'altra è stata senza dubbio una piacevole coincidenza e sorpresa.

Daichi è stato il più fortunato dei due in campo romantico, senza dubbio, perché il suo cuore ha deciso di innamorarsi proprio di una tra queste persone, una che ha sempre saputo che la ragazza era parte integrante di lui ma non una specie di _minaccia_ per un partner di quel genere: è stata proprio Kou ad aiutarlo ad accettare i suoi sentimenti per Yui, sua amica d'infanzia, quando l'affetto puro e incondizionato che provava per lei è stato affiancato da qualcosa di più carnale e che all'epoca non riusciva a spiegarsi né tanto meno voleva.

Ogni partner di Kou, invece, chi prima e chi dopo, ragazzo o ragazza che fosse, ha sempre messo in dubbio la sua fedeltà vista la sua vicinanza con Daichi: vedere la rabbia e la tristezza sul volto umido di lacrime dell'amica dopo ogni scenata di gelosia o commento che mostrava un'evidente mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti l'ha sempre fatto infuriare, ma non ha mai potuto fare altro che offrirle una spalla su cui piangere o un abbraccio per rassicurarla che non era lei a perderci, da una rottura con persone così.

È stato difficile guardarla donare il suo cuore alla gente solo per poi vederselo sempre restituire con stizza, ogni volta più incrinato e ammaccato della precedente, e la comparsa di Tetsurou nelle loro vite è stata una vera e propria benedizione. Per Kou, senza ombra di dubbio, ma anche per Daichi stesso: assistere con impotenza al dolore sempre maggiore di una parte così importante di sé e all'appassire, graduale ma inevitabile, della fiducia di Kou in se stessa e negli altri sono pesati su di lui per quello che a suo avviso è stato davvero troppo tempo.

Avere il piacere di poterla di nuovo guardare sorridere senza alcuna traccia di incertezza sul viso, e il privilegio di vederla finalmente sbocciare nella donna felice e solare che ha sempre saputo che sarebbe stata, se solo qualcuno l'avesse trattata come tale, sono stati un dono che l'ha fatto sentire leggero come solo poche altre cose sono riusciti a fare in tutta la sua vita.

 


End file.
